devilmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 18
Chapter 18: Vanished Village Synopsis Right after we defeated the devils that attacked the city, Yuki and I ran to the S1 village. If a city with bright light got attacked, I wonder how things are in the towns inside S1. Dialogue (S1 Village) You: What happened here? Yuki: Looks like there's been a fight here, but I don't sense any people around. Careful. There's a devil approaching. You: Hey, you... Talos: I'm Talos. Hikari is in danger. We need your help. You: What do you mean? What happened here? Hikari's in danger? Talos: Devils attacked. Most humans were taken. Hikari tried to stop it. Now she is in danger. I need to find a contractor to help Hikari. You: Damn it, I don't know what's going on, but lead the way. Talos: Follow me, Contractor. I lead. Leviathan: Child of Light, huh? You're pretty good for a contractor, but you won't last much longer. You have no chance with that somewhat useful devil gone. Hikari: Huff...huff...Shut up. I'm not done yet. Leviathan: You could have just given up and come along. It makes no difference to me as long as I keep you alive. You: Hikari! Leviathan: Who's there? (Battle against Leviathan) Leviathan: Good, I was hoping to see you again. I'll take you in as well. You: Damn it, you're even stronger than before. (The sigil glints) Leviathan: Huh? Wait, that sigil. Is it you? The Contractor of Light? You: What are you talking about? Leviathan: Oh, yes. It was you. Muhahaha. You: ... Leviathan: This is my lucky day. I created a contractor of darkness just to find you. Guess I never had to. You: You created a contractor of darkness? Leviathan: To find you, but it doesn't matter now. They have other uses. Anyway, I'll let you go since I've confirmed you're alive. I don't know how you've been hiding, but I'll remember your scent. Next time you see me will be your last. You: Wait, what did you do to the villagers? Leviathan:What makes you think I'll tell you that? I'll tell you one thing. Mighty Orochi is awake. All that's waiting for you or the cities guarded with your life is being eaten by darkness. Till then, do whatever you can. Hahahaha. Yuki: She's gone. I don't sense her anymore. Talos: Hikari, Hikari! You: Hey, are you all right? Wake up. Yuki: She's badly wounded. She needs care right now or... Hikari: Ugh...ahh...Ma...Masaki... You: What? We're losing her. Hurry, you carry her. Yuki: Sorry? You're asking a girl to carry her? You: You're a devil. You're stronger than me. Come on. Talos isn't delicate enough to do it. Yuki: Ahh...all right. I'll get to it. Talos: Hikari, Hikari! (further in S1) Leviathan: Orochi, sir. I have found the Contractor of Light. Yamatano Orochi: Yeah? You found that scum? Leviathan: Yes, sir. I got his scent now, so I can bring him anytime. Even now, if you wish. Yamatano Orochi: No, that's enough. This is even better. What did you do with the contractor called the Child of Light? Leviathan: Ehh? That is... Yamatano Orochi: That is? Leviathan: Sorry, sir. I wanted to come as quick as I could to inform you that I found him...I forgot. Yamatano Orochi: You still haven't changed your habit. Leviathan: My apologies, sir. Yamatano Orochi: Well, it's no big deal. It doesn't matter, as long as I've found that scum. Leviathan: Thank you, sir. Yamatano Orochi: You just worry about taking care of the other tasks. I won't spare you for another mistake. Leviathan: Yes, Orochi, sir. Next Chapter Category:Story